This invention relates generally to writing instruments and more particularly, it relates to a switch structure for use in computer pen-based applications which can be easily adapted to perform either as a "writing" pen, an "artist" pen, or a "CAD" pen.
As is generally well-known in the computer field, there are various types of input devices which have been developed heretofore for use by users to enter commands and data for processing by the computer. Alphanumeric keyboards are the most commonly used form of an input device for computers so as to enter commands and data in a textual format for processing. However, keyboards are not well-suited for entering graphics data. As a result, a variety of alternative input devices have been designed for those applications in which the keyboard is inappropriate.
One such alternative input device is a mouse pointing device which includes a ball-in-socket assembly wherein the direction and extent of movement of the ball is sensed by the computer for purposes of entering textual and graphics data. A second alternative input device is a digitizer tablet which has a flat pad that can be touched by a stylus so as to enter graphics data. A third alternate input device is a writing device such as a pen and the like. It appears that the writing device is the most superior of the various input devices since it is the easiest for man to use.
Typically, the computer pen used in association with a computer screen has generally three particular applications: (1) as a "writing" pen for allowing the user to enter written information into the computer, (2) as an "artist" pen so as to allow the drawer to vary the line thickness drawn through the usage of a pressure transducer, and (3) as a "CAD" pen for selecting of different commands on a digitizer tablet. Conventionally, the computer pens known in the art are designed and manufactured to only perform one of these three functions. Each device requires a different switch and associated components. Thus, different computer pens would be required to be made in order to perform all of the functions. As a result, the cost for such manufacturing and assembling of the different computer pens becomes quite considerable.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a switch structure of a simple and compact configuration for use in a computer pen which is formed of a minimal number of components that can be manufactured at relatively low cost and are easy to assemble. Further, it would be expedient that the components of the switch structure can be modified or adapted so as to be utilized for each of the three common pen applications, thereby facilitating the ease of manufacturing and assembly.